Do Seu Lado Song J K Potter
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: ele via ela dormindo ao seu lado e nota o quanto a amava, embora tenham brigado tanto e falado que se odiavam, no fim o amor falou mais alto


**Do Seu Lado.**

**Jota quest.**

Tiago Potter se encontrava em uma cama descansando confortavelmente, ele olha para a mulher que estava aninhada em seus braços e sorri ao se lembrar.

Faz muito tempo, mas eu me lembro. 

**Você implicava comigo.**

-TIAGO JAMES POTTER –uma Lílian de 14 anos entrava gritando furiosamente no salão comunal, ela tinha um olhar perigoso e marcha até o maroto que sorria.

-Oi Lily, minha flor –a ruiva fica vermelha de raiva e aponta a varinha para o meio da cara de Tiago, ela falava brava.

-EU NÃO SOU SUA FLOR... E PRA VOCÊ E EVANS –o rosto de Lílian parecia se fundir ao seu cabelo de tão vermelha de raiva que ela estava –COMO VOCÊ PODE FAZER AQUELE FEITIÇO NAS CADEIRAS? –Tiago usa sua cara de criancinha inocente e fala

-Como você pode saber se fui eu que fiz o feitiço? –Lílian apenas aponta para Remo que mostra um sorriso amarelo.

-Traidor –falou Tiago logo depois começa a rir feito louco.

Mas hoje eu vejo, que tanto tempo. 

**Me deixou muito mais calmo.**

-Você acordou meu Lírio? –Tiago pergunta suavemente para a esposa que sorri sem abrir os olhos.

-Eu ainda estou sonhando, meu amor –Tiago apenas sorri de volta.

**O meu comportamento egoísta.**

**O seu temperamento difícil.**

-VOCÊ ACHA ENGRAÇADO? VOCÊ QUEBRAR UM MONTE DE REGRAS? TER VÁRIAS DETENÇÕES E PERDER PONTOS PRA GRIFÍNORIA? –Lílian gritava no meio do salão comunal onde todos presenciavam mais uma briga entre os dois.

-SE VOCÊ DEIXASSE UM POUCO DESTA COISA DE MONITORA E SE DIVERTIR UM POUCO, VOCÊ PODERIA VER QUE O QUE EU FAÇO E DIVERTIDO SIM –Tiago gritava no mesmo tom.

-Isso ainda vai dar em casamento –Sirius falou sorrindo, Remo, Pedro, Narcisa e Arabella concordavam sorrindo também.

**Você me achava meio esquisito.**

**Eu te achava uma chata.**

-Eu não sei como você consegue se dar bem nesta aula –Lílian sussurrava com desgosto para Tiago, eles tinham que trabalhar juntos, pois Mcgonagall achava que assim os dois poderiam ajudar um ao outro, grande engano, eles só brigavam –você nem estuda isso e consegue nota –.

-Algumas pessoas sabem e outras não –Tiago falou com desgosto também –Além do que eu estudo sim, na pratica, não na teoria –Tiago sorri ao ver a ruiva brava, ele estudava sim, a maneira dos marotos.

**Mas tudo que acontece na vida.**

**Tem um momento um destino.**

Tiago enxuga uma lágrima que teimava em cair no rosto de Lílian e fala suavemente.

-Você quer ir ao baile comigo Lily? –Lílian encara Tiago por um longo tempo, ela tinha ido ao lago pra chorar por falta de noticias de seu pai e agora Tiago a convidava? Ela fica sem reação um tempo, mas logo depois fala.

-Eu... Eu não sei Tiago –ao ver ele abaixar a cabeça ela se lembra, ele também estava triste e sem noticias do primo,ela pensa um pouco então completa –Se você terminar de decorar as abóboras e se aprontar, eu irei com você –Lílian olha para o maroto que de tão feliz deixa uma aura de pura alegria rodear o ar onde eles estavam.

**Pra perceber que olhar só pra dentro, e o maior desperdício.**

**O teu amor pode estar do seu lado.**

Lílian fica um tempo olhando para Tiago, ele estava deitado no meio do campo de Quadribol, olhando para as estrelas, quanto mais ela se aproximava dele, ela sentia uma aura de tristeza e magoa vindo dele, ela cria coragem e pergunta.

-Você vai poder me perdoar um dia Tiago? –Tiago apenas se vira, Lílian poderia ver nos olhos castanhos de Tiago, medo, tristeza, e muito outros sentimentos que ela não compreendia.

-O que você sente por mim Lily? –Tiago olhava tanto para os olhos de Lílian que parecia que ele estava se afogando nos olhos verdes dela.

-Por que você quer saber Tiago? –Lílian tenta ficar defensiva, só que ela não esperava que Tiago fosse falar deste jeito.

-Por que eu estou cansado de amar você, sem saber o que você sente por mim-.

**O amor é o calor, que aquece a alma.**

**O amor tem sabor, pra quem bebe a sua água.**

Lílian se aproxima de Tiago e fala.

-O que eu sinto por você, e forte, no começo eu achei que era só amizade, mas cresceu –ela olha bem para ele –quando brigamos, eu não sabia o que sentir, então, tentei transformar este sentimento em ódio, mas toda vez que eu te via, eu me sentia inteira –ela abaixa a cabeça e ri um pouco –acho que eu brigava tanto com você, pois –ela olha diretamente nos olhos dele –eu te amo tanto, que eu queria ter certeza que não seria só mais uma em uma lista, eu queria que você me amasse... Como eu te amo –ela deixa uma lágrima cair em seu rosto e ele limpa, ele se aproxima mais e fala.

-Você e a única Lílian –os dois se unem em um beijo mágico, a aura de energia de Tiago desperta algo em Lílian, e uma fina aura de energia dourada envolve os dois, iluminando todo o estádio de Quadribol.

Quando eles quebram o beijo, eles sorriem um para o outro.

**Eu hoje mesmo quase não lembro que já estive sozinho.**

**Que um dia seria seu marido seu príncipe encantado.**

-Por que você esta sorrindo Ti? –Lílian se aconchega mais no peito do marido e o beija.

-Estava me lembrando do nosso primeiro beijo, meu lírio –Lílian também sorri.

-Demoramos tanto para perceber –Tiago olha pra esposa e pergunta.

-Você imaginou um dia que nós seriamos assim Lily? –Lílian se aproxima do marido e fala em seu ouvido antes de o beijar apaixonadamente.

-Eu sempre soube que seria assim Tiago –

**Ter filhos, nosso apartamento, fim de semana no sítio.**

-TIAGO JAMES POTTER –Lílian gritava em plenos pulmões –E MELHOR O SENHOR APARECER AQUI E ME AJUDAR A TER O NOSSO FILHO, SE NÃO EU MESMO ME ENCARREGO DE VOCÊ NÃO PODER FAZER MAIS NENHUM FILHO –Tiago entra correndo, quase atropelando mais dúzia de enfermeiras que estava no caminho.

Algum tempo depois, um choro de bebê enche o quarto, Tiago estava tão feliz que ele não liga para as enfermeiras que estavam assustadas com a onda de energia que rodeava o quarto, a alegria de Lílian e Tiago.

-Eu amo vocês dois –ele beija os dois –Lílian... –

-...e Harry –Lílian completa sorrindo.

**Ir ao cinema todo domingo só com você do meu lado.**

-Você acha que o Harry esta bem? –Lílian pergunta, enquanto se aconchegava no ombro do marido.

-Ele vai estar ótimo Lily –Tiago sorri para a esposa –acho que quem esta em perigo em casa são os marotos e a Bella –Lílian eleva uma sobrancelha e Tiago completa –Harry esta na idade de acidentes mágicos meu Lírio –Lílian sorri ao imaginar Sirius de cabelo roxo, Remo de roupa de palhaço e Arabella de roupa marinheiro.

Eles ficam ali abraçados assistindo ao filme, derrepente, Tiago olha pra Lílian, ele a beija suavemente e fala.

-Eu te amo, Lílian Evans Potter-.

Esta song vai para a minha linda amiga Scheila... Te adoro minha linda.. de coração... ate a próxima.


End file.
